


Safe

by MMEGmo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMEGmo/pseuds/MMEGmo
Summary: I just wanted to write something





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something

"Hey," He says in a tone only I am familiar with using "Can I have a hug?". He is not my lover. He is not my friend. He is more than that. I hug him and he hugs me back, filling me with a feeling of relief and sadness. I quite like being sad. "I hate them all," I say harshly "They hurt me, very much.  _Too much_.". His cold cheeks rub against mine. They're soft, like a sunset. Not like the sunsets at earth, here they were different, a mixture of a soft pastel blurple and black. We had made up a name for that color scheme,  _safe_ we called it. When we painted together at the pond we always used  _safe_. It was too beautiful not to use. "I know. I'm sorry." His soft cheeks started to become wet and warm. Here we didn't have to soak up our tears with the sleeves of our cardigans, here our tears were another color,  _safe_. "They knew I was gonna leave. I thought I had a chance of survival. No one did anything to stop me. They  _wanted_ me dead." I say. I start to have trouble breathing. I open my eyes, the tears coat my eyes in our color, making it look like I had a galaxy in my eyes. "They're gone now, far away. So far that they don't even exist. All we have is each other. We lost, but in a way we won. We did it." He says. He pulls me away from his chest, softly. He caresses my head and makes me look at his face. "We did it." He says once again. I break down in front of him, forcing him to hold me up. 


End file.
